Mine
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Yuri Lowell isn't a selfish person. He is a man who will carry the burden of the universe with a grim smile. He would sacrifice his life for his friends if they asked. If you looked up 'selfless asshole' in the dictionary you'll see his cheeky face; it's a proven fact of who he is. If that's case, then why did he want to rip that little bastard's face off? Rated T for language.


** I don't own any of the Tales of series Bandai and Namco do.**

**You know I think Yuri would be a very passionate lover. I mean we see how he far he goes for his friends and to keep the peace, imagine how he would be if he was in love? I smell a yandere….**

**Anyway here's another YuriXRita story for ya enjoy!**

Mine

Yuri Lowell isn't a selfish person. He is a man who will carry the burden of the universe with a grim smile. He would sacrifice his life for his friends if they asked. If you looked up 'selfless asshole' in the dictionary you'll see his cheeky face; it's a proven fact of who he is.

If that's case, then why did he want to rip that little bastard's face off?

Yuri sat at the table in the Sagittarius pub seething in anger. His normal calm and poker like face was replaced with a hard glare at the table across form him. He didn't know the blonde haired jerk but he hated that bright blue eyed smug brat. He watched them as they chatted form under his black hat, his feet crossed on top of the table, and arms crossed looking more intimidating then needed; the sword in his hand wasn't helping either.

Why is the normally unruffled Yuri Lowell showing his anger in such a way?

Well if we look across form his table and fallow his eyes, we see young Rita Mordio on a date with said 'bright blue eyed smug brat'.

She was in her normal red tunic chatting with a young blonde around her age, a noble judging from his expensive attire, but he was kind and was known to be a genius back in Zaphis. In all he was a nice guy, and Yuri wanted nothing more than ram that kids face into a tree.

While Yuri was trying to kill the young boy with his eyes, Judith, and the rest of Brave Vesperia we enjoy the seething young man. When he had heard about Rita going out on a date, Yuri had called the whole guild on a mission to, in his words, "Protect her pride."

"You know Yuri." Judy asked with her sly girn, setting next to a chuckling Raven and a bored Karol.

"What?" He grumbled, his eyes never leaving the couple at the table.

"Jealously is lovley color on you." She smiled teasingly.

Yuri ignored her, giving his full attention to the fifth teen year old royal who was laughing at some joke that Rita told.

'_It's not that funny you dick.' _Yuri narrowed his eyes at the boy.

He wasn't jealous, why would he be jealous? He's just a friend worried over another friend, who just happens to be like a little sister to him. A cute little sister. Who he, at times; or every day, wanted for himself. Who he really wanted hug, sometimes, or in better words cuddle.

…

Ok maybe there is a little something behind the need to be close to her. But it's nothing more than a passing fancy, a friend wanting watch over another friend.

'_I am just being…over protective…yeah that's all.' _ Is what he tells himself.

But there is something more than just wanting to be her guardian; if that was the case Flynn would be in a ditch right now then being Estelle's fiancé. He wanted to be near her always, to tease her until her face was that permanent cute red shade, he wanted to keep that beautiful smile on her face forever no matter the cost.

But what can he do?

There is so much stopping him. He lives a life apart from her own, with his duty to the guild and their 'Idiotic laws' as she calls them. Her traveling the world studying it in its wonders, something he too said he wanted to do but his loyalty to the guild and Estelle keep him here. There was also his own darkened heart that he feared would consume him and everyone around him. Then there's also their age-

"Hey Rita let's try a pocky kiss."

…A pocky what?

"Oh how cute, her first kiss." Judith mentioned. Rather loudly. In his face.

Yuri's eye twitched.

"Ah the beauty of a young maidens' first kiss! They say that a girl's first kiss bind them to their lover." Raven boasted, his cheesy grin making Yuri want to lunch him to the moon.

"Young maiden?" Karol scoffed. "This is Rita we're talking about. She's more like a young monster then a maiden."

'_The boss is right.' _Yuri agreed with Karol, with a sad yet humorous smile. _'This is our violent, research crazy, cat like mage.' _

There's no way she would do something like that, Yuri knew this most of all. He would keep his distance form her like he is now watch her form a far and-

"I-I guess t-that's ok…."

Oh fuck all kinds of duck.

Flipping the proverbial table and not the one he was currently sitting at, Yuri got up and marched over to the two young lovers.

Rita held the pocky stick in her mouth with extreme hesitation. How Estelle talks her into to these things she'll never know. Honestly she didn't even like this, um Nick? Jason? John something or other…

Whatever his name was she didn't want to kiss him, she didn't even like him. She prefers her guys to be older, taller, with long hair and-

Her thoughts were abruptly ended when she was suddenly yanked form her chair, taking the other end of the pocky with her. She was spun and had her lips and the pocky devoured by a searing kiss. By none other than a very pissed off Yuri Lowell.

Even with the sudden shock Rita could help but enjoy the salty taste of Yuri's lips and the roughness of his tongue as he stole more than just the chocolate pocky form her mouth.

Too bad it ended to quickly as Yuri pulled away, swallowing the sweet treat.

The young noble only gaped as his date was stolen right in front of him, "Who-"

"Two things." Yuri silenced him with a rise of his finger and hard glare form under his hat, "One she hates chocolate; should have gotten her strawberry. Two,"

His eye's shined like wolf, "Next thing you're going kiss will be the tip of my blade if you not gone in the next second."

The sacred young boy only ran in fear of the devil before him. Said devil smiled at his conquest, or he would have if he hadn't forgotten about the fifth teen year old girl whose first kiss he had just stolen. He looked down at his chest to see her with her head down and her fist balled

'_Ohh I am going to get it…'_ Yuri thought with a cringe.

"Rita-"

"W-What took you so long?" Her voice was small and a little shaky. Her face looked as red as apple.

Yuri? Yuri just blinked once. Then twice. Then a third time just to make sure he was breathing right.

It didn't take him long to understand the meaning in her words, shock truly, yes, but then came realization, and acceptance with a smile.

With his free hand, he wrapped his arms around her waist bring closer to his uncovered chest. She squeaked when her cheek smacked against it, but she didn't turn away, only laying her hands against his stomach surmised at how warm and soft it was. Yuri just smiled that same arrogant way he always has.

"Well it's like you say I am an idiot."

Rita just smirked in his chest, enjoying his rough forest like musk, "Yeah but you my idoit…"

Yuri continued to smile, planting his chin on her head, taking in her gentle smell of an afternoon's storm.

'_And you're my little mage….' _

**Yuri and Rita's relationship is like a shouojo story. I've read them and they reflect Rita's and Yuri's personality the best. A recent very cute one, Nekomimi Wa Yamerarenai, shows it off rather well. I think that's why I like them so much since those relationships in shouojo manga's are my favorite and their age difference makes it more fun to write, and yes as a straight guy I love girly romantic shouojo, and lucky I am not the only one.**

…**I regret nothing…**


End file.
